


Light my fire

by orphan_account



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve Rogers, works for a special force in his country, S.H.I.E.L.D, along with his best friend Bucky and ex-wife Peggy.He has no time for a love life of any sorts between his high profile missions and risking his life for his country.Everything starts to shake in Steve's world as he encounters a very special K.G.B agent,Natasha Romanoff, on a dangerous mission.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. Heroes and Villains

"Steve where are you going?" Bucky growled into the intercom, seeing his best friend run back to the base.

"There's someone inside, Buck!" Steve snapped climbing up the railing.

He elbowed the window pane quickly and looked for a way to get into the burning room.

"You're gonna get yourself killed!" Bucky shouted again, starting to run towards the base ignoring Sam's protests. 

Steve chose to ignore the comment. He stripped his jacket off and shed the small bits of glass from the window. 

He swiftly climbed inside and scanned the room for the missing captive. Frowning when he couldn't find anyone.

He quickly whirled around hearing a small moan. He searched for the voice hastily.

Steve wiped away the ash burning his eyes and stepped towards the plank of wood which was moving.

"Hey..." he muttered in a soft voice.

The person seemed resolute not to show themself. Steve couldn't help but admit, he had to get out fast.

It was getting harder to catch his breath with the growing smog. 

He gently lifted the wood away to find a pair of skittish eyes peering at him.

Steve smiled at the young woman and extended his hand for her. 

The woman gave him a doubtful look but quickly took his hand on hearing a loud bang.

"Steve!" Bucky shouted again, standing at window sill with a worried expression on his face.

"I got her!" He shouted and sprinted back, carrying her inside his arms. He let her hide her face on his chest to secure herself from the smoke and ash.

To Bucky and his horror, the window had got blocked off with a pile of burning wood again.

He put the hostage down and stared at the blocked window, trying to make a quick decision. 

He couldn't put the woman within the room much longer, she would start choking.

He only had one option. The option seemed quite crazy, even to Steve.

He took a few steps back and slammed into the window. To his pleasant surprise, a few blocks of wood fell out. 

He brushed the charred fabric away from his suit and charged into the window once again.

This time he broke the window open and fell into Bucky's arms coughing and spluttering.

"Punk?" Bucky asked heaving him up with an anxious look on his face.

Steve shook his head to say he was fine. He heaved a sigh of relief, seeing the woman safe with Agent Hill.

He stood up woozily, fearing a concussion and tried to smile as she started to thank him with tears in her eyes.

"It was my job," He waved her away humbly.

"No, it wasn't," Bucky snarled into his ears, clutching his best friend's shoulder a bit harder than he was supposed to.

Steve shrugged and started to argue but he just yanked him inside the van. 

"Get him some meds," Bucky ordered walking away to Sam.

"I don't need meds," Steve protested caressing his wounded shoulder.

Bucky shot him a look. It was sharp enough for him to pipe down and let the nurse tend to him.

\--------------------------

"Wake up dolly daydream." Bucky crooned, putting his finger inside a sleeping Steve's ear.

He woke up with a jolt and shot him an annoyed look. Bucky just grinned at him sheepishly. 

"You wanna go on a date?" 

Steve stretched out and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He yawned out "What happened to Sam?"

Bucky grimaced at his joke  
"You know what I mean, a double date,"

"I don't have a girl," he admitted truthfully. 

"You should come with Sharon," Bucky told him.

Steve straightened up a bit and asked him sceptically "Why would she come with me?"

Bucky batted his eyelashes and pulled a chair up to Steve. He grinned and whispered into his ear "A little birdie told me she likes you,"

He sighed. He knew the little birdie could be no one else but Clint.

He had his ears everywhere, he had even managed to steal a few of Nick's secrets. Besides, he was the vice-president of Bucky's 'Find Steve a girl' club.

"I don't know. She's a good woman but-" He stopped as Bucky took a huge, shaky breath.

Steve continued to stare confused as he clawed at the table wincing and hung his head low.

"I thought after being there for you...there for every asthma attack...every suicidal mission... I thought...you would...but-"

He frowned as Bucky continued to be overdramatic but finally gave in.

"One date." He said firmly.

Bucky beamed and promised "Just one date!"

\--------------------------

Steve stepped in front of the mirror and pushed his wet hair back. 

He didn't exactly want to dress up. He was already exhausted from the mission and the shower had done him little good.

But he couldn't exactly show up in his undersuit and denims. That would almost be like insulting Sharon.

He touched the singed skin near his eye flinching in pain. It was yet to heal.

He wished Bucky would stop setting him up with girls he barely knew. It didn't just work on his nerves, it ruined someone else's day too.

As Clint had joked the other day he was pretty much married to his job.

Risking his life and saving people, that was his forte. It left limited time for him to enjoy his personal life.

Before he could start questioning his life again, his eyes fell on his watch on the table.

The time was six. He had an hour before he met Sharon and the others at the restaurant.

He took a sharp breath and started to dress up for his date.

\----------------------------

"Hello," Steve exchanged awkwardly on seeing the tall, blonde woman at the restaurant. 

"Did I keep you waiting?" he asked shaking her hand before taking a seat.

She shook her head with a quick smile. He gave her another polite smile and grabbed a glass of water.

Steve wasn't exactly the best at making conversation. He could give instructions to others and communicate well on missions.

Yet, when it came to chitchat, he was way too shy.

"Steve's our top agent in the special force," Bucky tried to start the conversation for them.

Steve hung his head down humbly as Sharon beamed at him.

"You're in intelligence?" He asked her as the waiter put the  
appetizers and wine down on their table.

She nodded, sipping on the wine. "Yeah, it's getting tougher in there every day,"

Steve frowned "You work with Rumlow, right?"

She grimaced "Unfortunately,"

He couldn't blame Sharon. Rumlow didn't exactly have the cleanest record in the agency.

Steve had Rumlow as a partner for a short stint. He had nearly stabbed himself in the eyes at his racist farces and fascist ideologies.

"He's not the best guy," He muttered, downing the rest of the wine. She rolled her eyes at him "He's the fucking worst,"

He stared at her for a moment, taken aback by her strong choice of words. She arched an eyebrow back, taunting him.

They burst out laughing, much to the surprise of the couple next to them.

Steve frowned on catching Bucky eyeing him with a sly grin on his face. He was convinced that Bucky would make a big deal out of the whole thing.

He was tired of him popping up with a diamond ring every time he went on a date. 

Steve had told him off when he did the same thing on his date with Kristen, but there was no stopping Bucky. 

When they walked out of the restaurant, Sam and Bucky stayed far away from him and Sharon.

He smiled as her cab rolled in slowly. "You want a lift?" She offered him kindly.

He shook his head and beckoned to his bike parked in the corner. She smiled.

"So, can I see you again?" Sharon asked him tentatively. 

He shrugged, thinking it over in his head once more. He wasn't certain about it.

Sharon was okay but the problem was she was just okay.

Steve wanted someone who could make his blood rush and body tingle with electricity.

Finally, he pulled his lips into a smile "Possibly,"

"Good." She answered taking him in a hug which he accepted awkwardly.

Steve walked away and mounted his bike. He frowned turning the key on.

It had been almost five years since he parted with the love of his life, Peggy Carter.

There was something about Sharon that reminded him of Peggy. 

He wasn't sure if it was a good thing. To be honest, he wasn't sure he wanted to be anything that reminded him of his former marriage with Peggy.

Steve snapped back from his daze as a car honked behind him. He shrugged and muttered an apology, turning on his bike.

\------------------------------------------------------

Natasha let her knife gleam at Eros as he blew a kiss at her. He scowled at her.

She stabbed the desk loudly. Yelena let out a loud laugh "I think that's a hard no, Eros,"

Natasha turned to smirk at her sister and best friend. Yelena winked as Eros who stared to the front in defeat.

"Girls!" Ivan shouted at them, halting from explaining the plans to his pupils. 

Yelena sniggered "Ivan?"

"The mission is in two days! But you two seem to be more interested in making small talk than listening to the plan." He snarled at them.

Natasha rolled her eyes "When have we ever failed you?"

Ivan quickly turned to her "Don't get too, cocky!"

She raised her hands in defeat and made a show of listening to him intently. 

He cleared his throat "You'll lead the mission?"

She nodded curtly. 

"I don't want a single person alive. The American forces, the hospital staff, kids, adults...anyone!" Ivan told them.

Natasha frowned at him "Kids? Why kids?"

"Growing soft, are we sis?" Yelena asked from behind.

She grimaced. She wasn't becoming too kind to kill or anything. She was just wondering why they were targeting kids.

"They grow into our enemies," Ivan told her simply. 

She leaned back to her chair, regretting that she had asked the question. She should have just listened like always.

"Whatever you say, Ivan," she sighed.


	2. Devil's Workshop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos you put in! It means a lot to me.

"You'd think ten years of guilt would finish it all off," Bruce muttered wringing his hands nervously.

"I'm sorry, Dr Banner," Steve muttered an apology. 

He knew how Bruce felt. He knew that nightmares would not stop haunting him. He knew how it felt to push through every day.

Steve knew exactly how it felt to have the blood of others on his hand.

"What about you then?" The other brunette asked, looking almost cross at him.

He gave Wanda a small smile but shook his head. "I... I keep trying...I don't know how much it helps... but, I still do. " 

She rubbed his shoulder. He couldn't hide his feeling from the girl. She was way too good at reading other's feelings.

"Hey, Sue and Johnny?" Tony asked seeing the dramatic pair in front of him.

Steve rolled his eyes but Wanda scowled indignantly "What do you want Stark?"

"Equal time for everyone," he told them simply.

Steve smiled. He felt like this was one of the things he was obliged to give the billionaire.

After all, he had purchased the building for them and had his girlfriend plan their meetings.

"Your turn Tony," he told him invitingly.

He nodded and started "Yesterday I wanted to please Pepper. So, I bought her a carton of strawberries."

"What happened?" Bruce asked him.

Tony shrugged "She got mad. I forgot she was allergic to strawberries."

The whole group pursed their lips trying not to laugh. This was an extremely Tony thing to do. 

Everyone had wondered at one point or another, how Tony and Pepper managed to get along.

They were the most dysfunctional yet sweet couple any of them had ever seen.

"On the bright side, you know what Pepper is allergic to now," Steve told him kindly. 

Tony urged himself not to roll his eyes. He was fed up with   
Look at the bright side Rogers.

He could bare him in only small doses. Sure, the guy just wanted to make him feel better but it just made Tony want to gouge his own eyes out.

Clint spoke up, knowing well that Tony was starting to give a snarky comment.

"Thor, you've been silent for a while," 

The beefy blonde poked his head up and stared at the group for a while. The whole group knew Thor had a very problematic family.

Steve had helped him bail his stepbrother out of prison more than a few times.

Thor's father was this political head who would do everything for the people but nothing for the family.

But his mother, everyone knew he loved his mother, Frigga, more than anything.

"My brother's been hauled in again," he told them in a choked voice.

Steve pursed his lips again, he wasn't sure if he could offer help once more.

All the other times, Thor had promised Loki would change but he hadn't. Director Fury had started to give him suspicious looks now. 

But he bit his lips on seeing the hope in Thor's eyes as he looked up at him.

He shrugged "I'll go pay him a visit,"

Tony let out a cry of disapproval, making everybody turn to him in surprise. 

"I ask you to bail me out of jail once. I get Tony you're reckless, Tony you're not a child, Tony act your age!" He snapped at Steve.

"But he nags you at three a.m. and you're ready to help!" Tony complained spitefully.

"You know damn well why. Back off!" Steve snapped back at him angrily.

Wanda groaned sensing that the boys were starting to create a big fight. She pulled Steve by his collar and shook her head.

"Tony, why can't you try to see it from other's side for once?" He bellowed at him angrily.

Tony wiped his nose and dragged his chair to Steve's left.  
"Okay. I'm Steve Rogers. Honesty...blah... righteousness...  
blah!"

Steve clenched his jaw, trying hard to spare a fight. Tony had no such reservations. He was   
going on about him being a liar.

Steve winced seeing a text from Peggy. He gave Thor a quick glance of reassurance. 

He had to sort stuff out with Loki fast, if he wanted to be prepared for her.

"I've gotta go," he told them excusing himself out of the hall. Wanda followed him and quickly snatched his hand.

"You'll come next week, right?" She asked him. He nodded as she pulled him into him a hug.

\---------------------------

"You sure about this? He's a bloody criminal," Agent Coulson asked as he handed Steve the bunch of keys.

Steve nodded, trying to concentrate on helping Thor out. He wasn't exactly sure about bailing Loki out either.

He just wanted to have a nice talk with the foul trickster.

He walked to the cell with the inmate and slipped inside.

"Greetings!" Loki exclaimed dryly. 

Steve shrugged but stared into his beetle black eyes. He couldn't help but notice, Loki's eyes were cold taverns, unlike Thor's warm blue ones.

"What were you thinking, pulling off something like this?" He asked him in a stern voice.

"I was thinking about ways to inflict maximum damage," He replied snarkily with a smile on his lips.

Steve winced "Do you even have a conscience? You were trying to hurt an innocent man,"

Loki stared at him for a while. Steve shuffled in his seat feeling a bit unsure. To his shock, he threw himself on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked, trying to keep the fear away from his voice. 

He fell silent as Loki pressed a cold finger to his forehead.

Steve tried to muffle a scream as his forehead started to burn with pain.  
______

Steve nimbly got up to his knees and looked around confused. He wasn't in the cell with Loki anymore.

He walked a bit furher to find a younger version of himself. Steve remembered with a pang that it was his first mission.

He found it impossible to look away from the gory fight. His team was being torn apart by Schmidt.

He licked his lips nervously. He had dreaded this day his whole life. He was young and reckless, he had only cared about winning.

He whirled around on hearing a blood-curdling scream. It was the last commando. Schmidt was pouncing on him like a hungry predator.

Steve ran, even faster than his younger self. Foolishly, hoping that he could at least save one of his soldiers.

But Steve couldn't move he was frozen to the ground, like a statue. He looked on with horror as the other self sank to the ground. Slowly realizing, he had cost more destruction than Schmidt. 

"How dare you count yourself to be a hero?" 

Loki's voice rang in his ears. He flinched, his words sounded right. He had destroyed everything. 

"Let me go," He let out in a desperate voice.

Loki cackled like a maniac.

"How far can you run from your guilt, Rogers?"

Steve shook his head, hugging himself. Loki was right. He was nothing less than a villain.

It didn't matter how much he tried to hide it. It didn't matter if he tried to retaliate. He couldn't run away from his guilt.

"Please," he sobbed out.  
______

"Steve!" A shrill voice came from beside.

He still had his eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to see Loki's version of reality a moment more.

Sam shook Steve's arm for him to open his eyes. He snapped his eyes open and looked around frozen with fear.

Loki was sitting on the bench with a smirk. Sam crouched near the blonde cautiously.

"Dude, you were screaming your head off!" He told him looking bewildered. 

"I..." Steve mumbled, wiping the sheen of sweat and tears off his face. 

"Steve, are you alright?" Sam asked him again. 

"He just revisited some of his fond memories." Loki crooned behind him.

"Shut the fuck up, you bastard!" Sam pointed an angry finger at him.

"I need to get out," Steve confessed, shaking his head to stop the gory images flashing inside his mind.

\------------------------------------------------------

"Natalia," Alexei hissed walking up to the redheaded spy. 

Natasha did not hear him, she was deep in thought. She was having second thoughts since a few days. Something a spy like her wasn't supposed to have.

Why was she doing this? She was taking lives for no reason.

What had all the victims done to her?

They were innocent, weren't they?

Alexei, however, found it to to be a good opportunity. He eyed the woman in front of him, failing to hide the lust in his eyes.

He sneaked up from behind and ran his hand up her waist, enjoying her fragrance wafting into his nose.

Natasha jumped on feeling his cold hand snaking it's way against her skin. It was too late for her to protest, he had her in a tight lock.

He smiled and put his face close to hers. Natasha winced at his foul breath. She held her breath as his hands skimmed down her midriff.

His hands were lower than she would want it to be. Natasha felt adrenaline surge through her veins as his hand reached her navel.

She broke his lock and quickly pointed the revolver to his head. She glared at her old husband in disgust.

"You have a minute to get out." She growled, stroking her index against the gun's trigger.

"You belong to-" Alexei's voice drowned as she struck him across the face.

"I'm not going to give you another chance." She warned him in a grave voice.

He stared into her emerald green eyes. Alexei knew she wasn't kidding. He knew she would pull the trigger

Natasha slammed the door shut at his face and slid down to the floor.

She felt revolted at the thought of him holding her close. She had left him for a good reason.

She shook her head again. It wasn't her fault, that they tried to marry her to a devil's spawn, like Alexei Shostakov.

She wasn't going to waste her time yakking over an asshole like him. 

Besides, Natasha didn't want any distractions that would take her mind away from her mission.

\-------------------

"Here you go," Peggy shoved two pans of lasagna into Steve's chest forcefully.

He gave her a grateful smile. Steve was definitely not in the shape to cook dinner, he was still shaken from the incident with Loki.

If he had been by himself, he would have ignored it but what kind of father let his kid starve to sleep?

"Hey man!" Souza greeted him cheerfully as Sarah rushed to climb into Steve's arms.

"You have a Harley? I was seriously stumped!" He told him beaming.

Steve smiled awkwardly, still trying to stop himself from shaking.

"Get it stumped, 'stump'," Souza pointed to his prosthetic leg with a grin. He was completely obvious to how pale Steve looked.

Steve still smiled at his joke politely. 

"I think he gets it darling," Peggy remarked, kissing her husband on the cheek.

She wasn't exactly feeling that soft towards Steve. She tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. 

"What's going on, Steve?" Peggy asked him sternly.

Steve scratched the back of his neck nervously. He didn't want to explain how Loki had almost toyed inside his head.

She would start freaking and drag him to a psychiatrist or something. He didn't want to miss the little time he got with Sarah, anyway.

"I'm just feeling a bit blue," Steve lied sheepishly. 

He tried to keep calm and smile. While, Peggy's husband ranted on about different symptoms and diseases.

Steve jumped back scared as Peggy put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

She rolled her eyes at him "I think it's not physical,"

He frowned as she crossed his arms and stared at him for an answer.

"I'll explain later," he told her flippantly and smiled at Sarah who was trying to climb on top of him.

"Steve," Peggy began in a concerned tone.

Just because they had got a divorce didn't mean she had stopped caring about him.

Steve stopped her quickly, placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him expectantly.

He shook his head "Peg, if I start explaining. I'll burst out crying and I don't want my daughter seeing that."

She finally stopped her already losing fight, hearing the desperation in his voice. 

She frowned but took him in a quick embrace "Take care of yourself. Won't you?"

He nodded and opened a door for her and Souza. They both offered him kind smiles and walked off.

He closed the door quietly and leant against it, taking a shaky breath. Steve swallowed painfully on feeling his throat constrict.

He quickly changed his frown upside down, seeing his daughter staring at him doubtfully.

Understanding the pain in her father's face as he sat down beside her, Sarah offered "We can watch the news,"

He smiled at her fondly but shook his head "I think I'll just try...Power puff girls,"


	3. Mission K.G.B

Steve quickly passed Sarah a plate of pancakes and sat down across her. She beamed and raised the toy in her free hand "Daddy bought me a doll,"

Steve tried not to wince. It wasn't like he hated Souza, he was a good man. Still, it was hard hearing his daughter call him dad.

"Yeah?" He asked her trying to sound nonchalant.

She nodded digging into her breakfast. Steve pursed his lips as Wanda walked into the kitchen.

She ruffled Sarah's hair and picked up the bowl of strawberry on the table.

He cleared his throat "Sweetheart?"

Steve clicked his tongue as both Wanda and Sarah answered him. Wanda laughed at him and went about to look for food.

"You like spending time with Wanda, right?" He asked his daughter timidly.

Sarah nodded again beaming at him "Are we going out with her?"

Steve winced. He had no idea how to confess that he had to go for work. He glanced at Wanda for help.

"Not me," She told him, her eyes as round as gold coins.

"The thing is... I have to work." Steve told her in a small voice.

He frowned as the fork in Sarah's hand fell down with a clang. He glanced down guiltily as Wanda took over.

"You promised!" She told him in a shrill voice.

"I know but-" Steve started to reason with the five-year-old.

"You said we'd play the whole week," she bellowed, trying hard to break Wanda's hold and get to him.

"I know, I'm sorry but this is important." He tried to apologize, even though he knew it would be no good.

"I hate you!" She wailed, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"Steve would you stop making it worse and get out," Wanda snapped struggling to hold Sarah within her arms.

He stared at a red-faced, teary f Sarah. Feeling dreadful for breaking his promise.

Steve sighed and walked out, consoling himself that she would understand his position when she grew up.

\------------------------------------------------------

"What's with the long face?" Bucky asked seeing the frown on Steve's face.

He shook his head "Long story, what's going on?"

"KGB agents are going on a full swing in Memorial hospital," Bucky explained the situation to him.

He scanned the building quickly and quickly ordered "Buck, your team takes the first two floors and Clint's can take the next two."

"I'll take the last," he said already sprinting into the building.

He climbed into the topmost floor and tackled down the agent standing next to nurse.

He locked his arm around another agent and slammed him against the wall.

Steve stared at the nurse. There were no more agents in sight, which seemed very uncanny to him.

The nurse pointed a shaky finger to the left, her eyes sparkling with tears of fear.

He nodded at her and hurried to the ward on the left. He pursed his lips, red-haired woman was standing next to a hospital bed.

He yanked her away from there and looked at the child cowering inside the blankets.

"Are you okay, son?" He asked, gently touching the little boy's cheek.

He nodded. "Don't worry, alright?" Steve assured, painting a smile on his face.

Before he could turn, the woman had lodged a knife into his shoulder. He gritted his teeth in pain but grabbed her arms and shoved her away.

She jumped back up easily and came back at him with the knife. Steve again grabbed her by the wrist and tried to wrestle the knife away.

"It's gonna end inside your throat," she taunted him with a smirk.

He grimaced but kicked her back. Trying hard to keep her away from the kid.

"You can't win," she kicked him on the jaw. He flinched in pain but pinned her down to the floor forcefully.

"Stop," he told her breathlessly. She smirked yet again and muttered "Not on my plan,"

He groaned in pain as her knife pierced into his stomach. "I'm not even sorry," she muttered kicking him away.

He winced as she gave him a kick on the face and started to walk towards the bed again.

He crawled over and pulled her over by the feet. She fell down over him heavily, hurting Steve more than herself.

"You don't know when to stop. Do you?" She asked him, half amused, half annoyed.

He shook his head "I can do this all day,"

She frowned pulling her knife out once more "Unfortunately, I'm on a schedule."

She stared at him again as he grabbed the blade within his fist, blood streaming down his hand.

"Don't hurt him," he told her.

She froze. His voice wasn't confident anymore it sounded like a request.

"I can just shoot you and take him," Natasha informed him. She watched closely as he grunted and broke the knife with his bare hands.

"I know," Steve confessed, feeling the blood drain away from his body at an alarming rate.

"I'm asking you not to," he told her in a low voice. "Why shouldn't I?" She asked him in an equally low voice.

Natasha Romanoff, KGB's best spy was feeling shaky for the first time. Not because she was doing something that didn't feel right to her.

Because she had never met with a foe who was this stubborn to save someone else's life.

"We both know, whose on the right side here, don't we?" He asked her.

"Doesn't matter," she snapped, the end of her revolver striking against his face.

She was trying to let her believe that it didn't matter, more than making the blonde believe so.

"It does. Think it over," he suggested putting her wrists in a lock inside his.

Natasha frowned. She didn't understand what his plan exactly was. But it was working.

She was thinking it over once again. What was her point? She suddenly remembered Ivan's advice.

A good agent wasn't supposed to think. She was supposed   
destroy. Kill. Annihilate.

"Stop!" She snarled, snapping out of his lock and putting the revolver on his chest.

He shook his head indignantly "Deep down, you know what's right."

Natasha shook her head and warned him in a grave voice "I'll pull the trigger,"

"I don't care. Just don't hurt him," He pleaded, his eyes watery from the pain.

She gripped her finger on the gun's trigger again. Her hold had loosened, listening to him.

What was she doing? She couldn't be falling to his words.

_They only act to be good. Deep down they're monsters. A wolf in sheep's coating._

"So I can take your life instead of his?" She asked expecting for him to shrink back from his righteous words.

Natasha winced back on getting kicked to the side. The blonde grunted at her and went to the kid.

"Don't make me do this..." She muttered pointing the gun in her hand at him.

He winced at her but muttered into the comm "Extraction imminent at top floor. Repeat extraction imminent at top floor."

"Don't do it." He told her again.

She glanced at his hand to see it grazing the gun in his utility belt. She positioned herself again, trying not to let him fail her.

"This is not right, you know that, " he reminded her.

She put down the gun, her hands were frozen. She couldn't move. It was on hearing footsteps that she understood that he was just stalling.

Without permission, her instincts kick in and she almost screams at herself as two bullets pierce into the blonde.

She stepped towards him as he crumbled down and looked at his limp body to the gun in her hand in horror.

Natasha turned back, her face pale, on hearing a whimper.

She saw the look on the little boy's face. He had given her the same look he gave the monster under his bed.

What had she done?

Before she could think anything through the forces burst into the room.

She didn't protest but only grimaced as someone slammed her into the wall and forced the handcuffs into her wrists.

She stared wistfully as a brunet crouched down and held the unconscious blonde on the ground.

She swallowed painfully, seeing tears sparkle in his eyes as he screamed out for help.

"Bitch." The man near her hissed, striking her hard across the face.

She winced but submitted to him. Someone else spoke up "Go report back to the office, Rumlow."

The man protested sinking his nails into her shoulders in aggression "Barton, what are you-"

"I said, I'll take her!" The other man barked, pushing Rumlow away and grabbing her arms.

Natasha walked away with Barton, trying to consume the hatred in the little boy's eyes for her.


End file.
